In Love and In Paris Lemon
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Ch. 4 Lemon from In Love and In Paris


Chapter 4- Exchanging Body Heat

_Amu and Ikuto danced slowly to the music coming from the stereo in the corner of the living room, both enjoying each other´s company._

_"Amu...I love you." Ikuto whispered to her, kissing her neck softly._

_"I do too Ikuto," She answered him as they continued to sway to the music._

_"Amu...I want to make love to you..."_

_"I-I never have..."_

_"Then let me show you," Ikuto said as he played with her hair._

_Amu only nodded, as Ikuto pulled her towards the bedroom and closed the door behind them._

--

--

The room was completely dark, the only light that could be found was the one that the moon shone through the white curtains. Taking Amu by the hand, Ikuto guided her towards the bed and she sat down, turning her gaze up towards his face.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered softly as his fingers traced a delicate line down her cheek, making Amu close her eyes slowly.

Pushing her back onto the bed lightly, he climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, his breath hot and heavy. Bringing his hands up to sensually cups her face, he let his fingers do their work and slowly trace down her neck and push locks of pink hair behind her ear. Leaving her lips, he kissed her neck, ocassionally rubbing his nose against the crook of it and letting out hot breaths.

"Ikuto..." Amu barely whispered, her eyes closed as she brought her hands up to his chest, resting them and feeling his heart beat.

Leaving her neck, his lips made their way back to hers, this time opened slightly, asking Amu for entrance which she granted. His tongue entering her mouth, he explored every single corner of it, tasting the cookies that they ate before with a sweet combination of her own breath.

He slid his hands below her blouse, touching the sensitive skin with the tips of his fingers, slowly gliding them up her stomach, near her rib cage then bringing them down again to rest on her waist. Meanwhile, Amu began to slide her hands up and down his chest, feeling the firmness of him thanks to the hard work of exercise.

Ikuto slowly got off Amu, kneeling on the bed next to her. Amu followed his actions and kneeled on the bed, facing him.

Kissing her again, he rested his hands on her hips, slowly raising them again to rest on her waist as Amu played with his hair. Grabbing her blouse by the bottom lace, he started pulling it upwards without breaking the kiss. Separating for a few seconds, he pulled the blouse abover her head and threw it on the floor before turning to look at her again. There she was, kneeled in front of him on the bed, her cheeks slightly blushed as she was only wearing a black lace bra and her skirt.

Getting closer to her, his lips made contact with her shoulders, kissing them. Slow pulling down the straps, he kissed the marks that they had left. She placed her hands on his chest again and she felt his heart beat increasing. Her fingers started to work on their own as Ikuto kept kissing her shoulders, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Undoing the first button, then the second, the third and so on until there were no more buttongs left and Ikuto's bare chest was now showing.

She pulled the shirt off him, feeling the urge to touch his sking growing inside of her. Tossing the offending garment to the floor, she finally placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly running them down his back.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered again, as Amu's hands came back to his chest, her fingers tracing small circles.

Pushing her against the bed again, he placed his hands on his belt until he felt Amu´s hands on his, slowly removing them. With a determined look on her face, she unbuckled them and slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants. Pulling them down, Amu could see a 'bulge' inside Ikuto's boxers. He completely took off his pants and threw them aside, turning his attention back to Amu who was still staring at his boxers.

"Amu...don´t worry," he said before slowly resting her against the pillows and kissing her stomach this time. While kissing her stomach, one of his hands moved to cup one of her breasts and she stiffened slightly but slowly began to relax again.

Letting go of her breast, he brought his hand to her knee and it slowly made its way up her leg, resting on her thigh.

Amu gasped at the touch and her body shuddered. She could almost feel Ikuto smirk against her skin but it did not bother her.

Bringing both of his hands to the zipper of her skirt, he pulled it down and slid the skirt off her. Amu now layed beneath him in only her bra and underwear. Milky white skin made a tentative contrast with the black of her undergarments.

Capturing her lips with his own again, he now lay on top of her. This time kissing her hungrily, and running his hands down her body. His hands were everyone and his lips followed everywhere they went.

Soon after, there wasn´t anywhere his hands hadn´t touched, his lips hadn´t kissed. Ikuto found himself being turned over by Amu, now she on top of him.

He could only stare at her, as the moon bathed her body, now almost naked. Grabbing her by the waist as she once again placed her hands on his chest, he tried to bring her down to kiss her again but failed. Instead, she brought her lips to his chest, kissing it. Meanwhile, her hands busied themselves with running up and down his arms, his chest, his shoulders.

Finally pulling herself up again, she stared down at him and brought her hands behind her, unclasping her bra. Ikuto only stared at her, as her bra now hung on her shoulders, asking to be removed as to expose her breasts.

Grabbing the bra, he removed it and tossed it to who knows which part of the room. Amu, with her breasts now exposed, stared at Ikuto with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

Ikuto stared, Amu´s breast while small were full. The rosy pink nipples were erect and were begging to be touched. Bringing his hands up to cup her bare breasts, Amu tossed her head back at the contact and gave a sharp gasp.

Rolling on the bed again, Amu now under him, his mouth went to her breasts. Kissing, sucking, nibbling and caressing them. His tounge seemed to be playing hockey with her right nipple as he played with it.

Moaning out in pleasure, Amu dug her nails into his shoulders, as she felt a hot sensation building in her center. Caressing, scratching, massaging, kissing, nibbling, sucking...

"Ikuto...please." She found herself whispering to him as he played with the top part of her underwear.

Ikuto understanding, took her underwear and slid it off her. Now completely naked before his eyes, he looked at her.

"Beautiful...more than I ever thought possible."

Seeming to lose control he swept down to her lips again, kissing her with passion, with desire.

Managing to shed his boxers in the process, his erect member was now pressing into her legs.

"Ikuto..." she whispered again, her eyes closed and her tone of voice filled with desire.

Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist, inviting her to him.

"Are you ready?"

She only nodded before he began to enter her.

Gasping in pain, tears formed in her eyes as pain shot through her.

"Just wait...it´ll go away." Ikuto murmured slowly, as he tried to keep his control.

After a few seconds, he thrust in again. Amu gasped one more time, but the pain was slowly fading and pleasure began to take over.

"I´m ok now...continue."

At the sound of her words, he began to thrust into her more confidently now. Harder and faster, picking up pace with every thrust he gave.

Beneath him, Amu was moaning with pleasure..."Ikuto...Ikuto...oh...Ikuto..."

She was slowly reaching her climax and he felt the walls of her vagina tighten around his penis. He kept on thrusting, feeling his own climax coming near.

Suddenly Amu yelled out, "Ikuto!" and not too far behind he yelled her name too. Both having reached their orgasm, felt relief sweep through their bodies.

Ikuto collapsed on top of Amu and slowly rolled off her afterwards.

"I love you Ikuto..." Amu whispered, as she was now in his arms before falling to sleep.

"I love you too..."

And soon both were lost in their dreams as the night went on.

--

--

--

--

Amu awoke the next morning to find Ikuto sleeping beside her, his arms draped possesively around her waist.

Remembering last nights events, she couldn´t help but blushed.

'We did it. We finally had sex.' She though over and over again.

Not too long afterwards, Ikuto woke up finding Amu awake by his side.

"Good morning," He said softly in her ear

"Ikuto..." she started

"You know that I love you right?" He asked her.

"Y-yes."

"You know that I would still love you if you had chosen not to have sex right?"

"Yes."

"You know that I will never leave you right?"

"Yes"

"And you know that even if you come out pregnant I´ll stay by your side?

"Ikuto! Y-yes..."

"Amu...Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For loving me in return."

--

--

--

--

--

It had been a month since that incident happened and nothing had changed at the least. Well, Amu and Ikuto´s relationship seems to be progressing and each are very happy to say the least.

"Amu! Hurry up in there! I want to use the bathroom too!"

No response came from inside the bathroom and Ikuto decided to knock.

"Amu! Come on...answer me! Or is it that you want me to join you in your shower." He yelled playfully

Again no reply came.

--

--

--

Ikuto had barged in to the bathroom only to find Amu vomiting in the sink.

"Amu...what is it?"

"I-I don´t feel so well..." and she started vomiting again.

"A-Amu...when was your perido due?" Ikuto asked, with slight worry on his face.

"Two weeks ago...why?"

"A-Amu, could it be that you´re pregnant?"

"WHAT?!"

--

--

--

--

Well, sex isn´t just about pleasure huh? You have to assume the consequences with responsibility. What more will happen? Only the author knows.

--

Chapter 5 Title Preview: First Real Fight

**A/N: That was chapter 4...I´m sorry. I suck at making lemons. T.T Ok, ummm...just to let you guys know...all the drama starts in the next chap. so yeah.**

**Review! See...since I got a lot of review in the last chap I updated quickly! :D Hehe. Don´t forget to review.**


End file.
